


Long Night, Early Morning

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Stargazing, what cas does at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: What does Cas do at night, when everyone's asleep? And what surprises does the morning bring?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Long Night, Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bend_me_shape_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts).



Cas’s footsteps echo  
in the bunker;  
it’s late. Everyone else  
sleeps.

He spends a few hours  
reading–  
some research on wraiths,  
a little poetry,  
a bit of shakespeare.  
He takes a long, hot  
shower. He doesn’t  
really need showers–  
his grace keeps his vessel  
free of dirt and bacteria  
same as it keeps his clothes clean–  
but he enjoys the soothing water.  
It’s one of the few pleasures  
he allows himself.  
(He _does_ use his grace  
to dry his hair afterwards. A towel  
takes too long.) He spends a few hours  
on the roof, gazing  
at the stars, imagining himself  
among them again.  
He allows himself twenty seven seconds  
to feel sad about his clipped  
wings,  
then puts the feeling away  
and goes back to the skies.

When the sun  
begins to peek over  
the horizon  
he makes his way  
to the kitchen, where he  
occupies himself making  
breakfast and coffee.  
Bacon, pancakes, scrambled  
eggs. He doesn’t eat,  
of course, but he rather likes  
the smell of bacon. And coffee  
every morning has become habit,  
even though he doesn’t actually  
need the sustenance.

Right on time Dean  
stumbles through the doorway.  
He perks up when he sees Cas  
holding out a mug of coffee.  
Seeing the food on the table  
he actually grins. _Man, Cas,_  
_coffee_ and _bacon? You’re my_  
_hero._

Cas rolls his eyes.  
_Bet you say that_  
_to all the guys._

Pressing his forehead to Cas’s,  
Dean says, _Nah. Only_  
_mine._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 26
> 
> prompts: dean x cas and you're my hero


End file.
